Charmed Secret Identies
by crystal-heavenly
Summary: Chris is in a dilemma, someone he loves is in danger and the only way he can save them is by lying and keeping thier identity a secret... First FanFic guys! I promsie humour, torture & pranks ppl!
1. Who am I?

1st FanFic Story:

Charmed: Secret Identies

_Ok this is my first FanFic eva! So plz be nice, & if u don't like it then don't read. _

_This story gets a bit confusing, but I guarantee, torture & pain. (I'm a sick person) _

_As well as humour & my crap attempt at jokes. As I said this is my first story, so plz don't flame me & enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Who am I?

''Hurry up or you'll be late!'' Christopher Halliwell yelled up the stairs to his annoyingly late cousin.

''I'm coming!'' She called, ''I'm almost ready!''

Chris smiled, now there was a sentence he heard often enough. ''Almost ready'' might as well be his cousins nickname, she was nearly always late for everything, even her own birthday party! He smiled as he remembered the pranks they had played on all the unsuspecting guests, last year.

''Still not down?'' Piper Halliwell said sighing, Chris shook his head.

''Honestly, the day that girl arrives to _anything _on time, she'll probably get a medal!''

Chris laughed as he followed his mother into the kitchen. ''She must get it from her mum!'' Almost as soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't, he didn't know which ''mum'' he had meant, her real mum or her adopted ones….

''Hey.'' A cheery voice suddenly broke the awkward silence that lingered in between Chris and Piper. _Her_ voice.

''What's up?'' She asked pouring orange juice, into an extremely large glass, (she had never been one for milk.) ''You guys weren't talking about me were you?'' She asked again, a slightly confused look appearing on her face. Piper and Chris shifted uncomfortably, neither one looking in her direction.

''You were weren't you?'' She said quietly, staring expectedly at their already guilty faces. Chris sighed and prepared himself for the inevitable, the conversation he knew had been brewing for a long time. Nearly four years….

''Oh well,'' She sighed and gulped down her orange juice, Chris and Piper just stared at each other, ''oh well'' what did that mean. Did it mean what he thought it meant? Did she already know…?

She laughed at their completely surprised and confused faces, ''what? It's no surprise! I'm used to this family talking about me behind my back. It's normal, well for me anyway!''

Chris sighed out of relief, she didn't know, they still had time…

But still, it wasn't normal for a family to talk about the youngest behind their back, and he couldn't help but feel she had said that out of pity for herself. Not that he blamed her, she was still only a kid, she shouldn't have to live with all this secrecy…all these lies…

''Chris?'' She asked gently, ''are you okay?''

Her voice washed all the sadness from his mind, and made him smile. ''Yeah,'' he said shrugging, ''I'm fine.'' He helped himself to a glass of milk. _She might not like milk but I do. _He thought, grinning to himself.

''So,'' she turned to piper, Chris braced himself for what he knew was about to be said, but it still didn't make it any easier.

''Who am I today?'' She asked calmly, almost excitedly. Chris watched as his mother turned pale, but remained calm. They were used to the subject now, when she had been younger, it had been every month, but as she had gotten older, it had become more dangerous, the situation more deadly. It had been every week, now however, it was nearly everyday…

''Crystal.'' Piper said, turning her back to her. _Probably so Crystal won't have to see her crying. Again… _

_*_Flashback*

''Mummy why are you crying?'' She asked timidly, after having stayed with her ''aunt Phoebe'' for two weeks. Piper didn't answer, just lay there sobbing helplessly into her pillow, as a scared and anxious, six year old tried desperately to comfort her. Tried and failed.

Eight year old Chris, and ten year old Wyatt watched helplessly, as their ''sister'' tapped her ''mummy's'' shoulder and asked again, why she was crying and if she was alright. Still no answer. In the end Chris and Wyatt had had to drag ''Susie'' as she had been called that day, away from Piper and call Leo.

It had taken a whole hour for Leo to calm Piper down.

*End Flashback*

And he still rembered that day, like it were yesterday…

''Crystal what?'' Crystal's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, as he waited, already knowing the answer, but not wanting to admit it to himself, hoping that this time it would be different…

''Crystal Halliwell.'' Piper's voice cracked slightly as she said those two words, those words that fit so well together. _No Chris stop! _He told himself firmly, _stop before you ruin you're whole day, and give yourself one hell of a headache._

Thankfully his aunt Phoebe stopped him from doing just that.

''Hey!'' She called as she walked into the kitchen, her black shoulder length hair blending perfectly with her pink short sleeved shirt, and beige coloured trousers, not to mention ruby red shoes with heels.

''Hey aunt Phoebe!'' Crystal said giving her a hug.

''Oh,'' Phoebe said, completely unsurprised, ''I'm aunt today?'' She glanced at Piper who gave her the this-is-not-funny-it's-cruel-so-don't-joke look she got _so _often.

''Yeah.'' Crystal said, clearly delighted that she was, today at least, Piper's daughter, it saddened Phoebe that her ''niece'' was so pleased to actually belong somewhere, even if it was just for one day.

She made a mental note to talk to Piper about later, not that she'd listen…

*Flashback*

''Piper, don't you think we should tell her the truth?'' Phoebe asked for the thousandth time, as she watched her sister making lunch for Chris and Wyatt, ''Lily'' was at magic school.

''No, not yet, we need to make sure she's ready to except the truth.''

Piper said simply as if that answered everything.

Phoebe sighed, ''her, or you?'' She already knew the answer deep down, and so did Piper, she just wasn't ready to admit it. Yet.

Piper remained silent for a while, trying to avoid answering the question that was too painful even to think about.

Phoebe sighed again knowing she would not get an answer from her sister, not until four years had passed….

*End Flashback*

Phoebe zoned out of her thoughts, before she made herself depressed. Again. A faint smile spread across her lips, as she remembered how, only six years ago she had been a _very _heavy dinkier, until her beloved husband had snapped her out of it.

A bluish light filled the room as Paige, the youngest out of the three sisters, orbed in.

''Hey, guys.'' Paige said calmly trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

''What the hell!'' Piper yelled as soon as she saw the state her sister was in. What had once been a light blue sleeveless top, was now almost completely covered in dried blood. She had a scratch just above her right eye. Not to mention the other small scratches and bruises that covered other various parts of her body.

Phoebe gasped, Chris frowned, Crystal just stared.

''What? What?!'' Paige asked going red, ''what's wrong?''

''What's wrong! Have you looked in a mirror lately?'' Piper said pointing to Paige's blood stained clothes.

''Oh that. Nothing to worry about, just a demon.'' She said quite calmly.

''Just a demon?'' Phoebe asked, unlike Piper she wasn't completely surprised that Paige had tried to hide her injuries. After she and Henry had split up, (they were back together now) she had gotten into an abusive relationship, it had ended pretty quickly. (_Thank god.) _well after a couple of years, but Paige had gotten quite good at hiding things from her sisters, or any of her family for that matter. So it wouldn't be a big surprise if she were lying.

Realising that her sisters were still worried, (Chris and Crystal had accepted the demon explanation) she sighed and said; ''ran into a demon who threw a fireball at me, which knocked me clean through a wall. Which really hurt by the way.'' She winced as she remembered the pain, and added quickly, more to sooth Piper's fears then anything; ''and don't worry, said demon has been vanquished. And yes he was just an ordinary demon.'' She said answering Pipers unasked question. Not that it helped.

''Are you sure? Cause he might've just _looked _like an ordinary demon-''

''Stop worrying mom,'' She said rolling her eyes at Piper, Paige jumped at the word ''mom'' coming from, whatever she was called today. (_Crystal. _Chris sent her a telepathic message) there was a word she hadn't used in a while.

It was pretty obvious to everyone there that Crystal had eavesdropped on Chris and Paige's telepathy conversation, because she said, quite proudly; ''Crystal Halliwell., that's me. Well, today anyway.''

Paige winced slightly as she said that, thinking how painful it must be to have to change everything you were nearly every single day. But rather then tell her this she rolled her eyes, and trying to sound annoyed, said;

''Oh, great, last week I was your mother, now I have to be your aunt too. Will this nightmare ever end?''

Crystal and Chris just laughed, Phoebe smirked but Piper gave Paige the same look she had given Phoebe earlier.

_This is not a game. _Piper said using her connection to her half white lighter sister, to communicate with her, and blocking her conversation so Chris, Crystal and Phoebe couldn't eavesdrop. Not that they'd try, Chris and Crystal didn't even know that they could comumicate this way.

Phoebe knew, but she was too busy laughing with Chris and Crystal to notice.

_Oh, come on Piper, _Paige sent, trying to lighten up her slightly depressed sister. _I know it's hard, but let her have some fun. _

Piper didn't answer, just stayed watching them, laughing and joking with each other. Like a normal family….

Paige smiled, _I think I've finally got through to her. _Then she noticed Piper's downcast face, _ok maybe not. _

Phoebe laughed loudly, making everyone stare at her.

''What are you guys laughing at?'' Piper asked, trying to take Paige's advice and be more cheerful and interested in her daughters life.

Paige smiled, glad at having finally drilled some sense into her.

''Well, we were just discussing what's gonna happen at Suzie's party.''

Crystal said, still smiling at what Chris had said.

Piper frowned, and a worried thought crossed both Paige and Crystal's mind.

''I'm still going aren't I?'' She asked nervously, waiting and dreading her mum's response. The last time she had gone to a party a demon had attacked, and Piper (being Piper) had banned her from going to another one ever again. (Even though she hadn't been living with her at time, she had been living with Phoebe and Coop.)

Piper was about to say no, when Paige interrupted, _Piper, _she warned, _let her have this. Please. _

Piper sighed and gave up, it was no use saying no, Paige and Phoebe would hassle her until she changed her mind anyway, and who was she to stop her from having a good time.

''Alright, you can still go,'' she said sighing.

''Yes!'' Crystal said jumping up and down in excitement, Paige grinned and glanced at Phoebe who was smiling. They loved seeing her like this; happy and excited instead of confused and upset. Even though she never admitted it to them, they knew she felt indomitable and hurt sometimes.

Piper smiled as she watched her, but a sudden flash of that night stopped her, and she reminded herself of the promise she had made years ago. To her…

''But only if Chris goes with you!'' She said firmly, slightly disappointed that she wasn't giving her enough freedom. _Oh well, she'll thank me for It one day. I hope. _

Paige sighed, and phoebe rolled her eyes, Crystal however just grinned.

''Oh well, it won't be that bad. At least I have a cool brother.''

This statement filled both Chris and Piper with pride. Though Chris pretended to be annoyed, more to frustrate Piper then anything.

''Oh mum, do I have to go with her?'' He asked, a whiny tone to his voice, he leaned against the kitchen side, knowing it would irritate her.

''Yes!'' She said firmly, but she smiled as she said it, she knew he was only messing around. While he would rather die then admit it, she knew he thought of Crystal as his _real_ little sister, the bond between the two of them was even stronger then the one Chris had with Wyatt! And that saying something.

''Oh well,'' Chris said grinning at his little sis, as he repeated what she had just said, ''at least there'll be a lot of cute girls there. You not included!'' He laughed as she gave him a look of mock hurt and stuck her tongue out.

Everyone laughed.

''You'll have to wear one of your new outfits.'' Phoebe said, wondering if she should take her shopping later.

''I don't know, I like the one she's in now.'' Paige said almost defensibly, ''it's kinda cute.''

Chris suddenly realised that he hadn't noticed what she was wearing, Paige was right, she did look did look a picture.

Her features were her ''natural ones'' today, which was quite unusual for her, normally she had to change them everyday, but today…

She had long light blonde hair that ended just above her waist, her eyes themselves were magic, they changed colour everyday. (_Which makes the whole changing appence thing, a whole lot easier._) They could change from aqua, to any shade of blue and sometimes even violet! (_Though that's on real rare occasions_)

She was wearing a white t-shirt which said _Angel _on the front, in big silver italic letters and had also had small silver stars and swirls on it.

It suited her and looked great on her semi tanned skin, with her three quarter jeans, and pure white, (_for how long?) _Brand new trainers.

He had to admit it, the girl had style.

Phoebe laughed, ''I forgot you bought her that outfit!''

Paige gave one of her famous; don't-mess-with-me looks which seemed to do work well, with Phoebe anyway.

''Hey! I never said she didn't look good!'' She said defensively, ''just that she should wear her favourite outfit, that's all!''

''Well,'' Crystal said, glancing at her auntie Paige, ''this _is_ one of my favourite outfits.''

Paige winked at her. Chris rolled his eyes at her, ''you are _such _a kiss up.'' He said, an annoying grin on his face. He loved annoying his family.

Crystal gashed mockingly, ''I am not!'' She said, hands on hips.

''You _so_ are!'' Chris said, laughing at the mock expression of hurt on his little sisters face. He loved annoying her, she never took it seriously. Unlike someone else he knew. _Sir Wyatt._

''I am _not _a kiss up!'' Crystal declared defensively, ''if anyone's a kiss up it's you! You'd do _anything _to get Rebecca to go out with you!'' She smiled as she said this, enjoying teasing Chris about his ''potential'' girlfriend.

The person in question turned bright red, which sent Phoebe and Paige into pearls of laughter. Again.

''That's not true!'' He said defensively, his whole face going so red, that he looked like a human tomato!

''Yes it is-'' Crystal continued, loving every minute of teasing her older brother.

Piper watched all of them, her family. Her eyes settled on her youngest, (for today) wondering what her life would've been like if things had turned out differently, if she'd still be the same….

Her eyes settled on the old/new clock they'd had to fix twice in the past week, and she gasped when she saw what time it was.

''Hey guys! Sorry to break up this love fest, but you,'' She pointed at crystal, ''have to go to magic school.''

She winced as guilt surged through her, Crystal looked really disappointed.

''Mum!'' She whined, trying desperately to persuade Piper to let her stay.

''Ah!'' Piper's tone was firm, and challenging.

Crystal sighed, she knew what was coming.

''You have go to magic school.'' She said pointedly at crystal, ''and _you_,''

She said pointing at Chris. ''_Have _to go to Hogwarts.''

''Oh mum!'' Chris and Crystal wailed simultaneously, ''that's _so_ unfair!''

''No. I don't wanna hear about it!'' Piper said firmly, ''you are going end of discussion.''

Paige and Phoebe sniggered quietly, What _discussion_? They sent to each other.

''But mum!'' Chris said pleadingly, ''it's the weekend no will miss me!''

''Yeah!'' Crystal said, backing her brother up, maybe she could convince him to take her with him….

''And there's no point in me going to magic school anyway, right?''

She turned to Chris, silently begging him to help her.

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes, the things her kids would do to avoid school.

''Well,'' She thought it over, maybe… maybe she should let them, just this once. It couldn't hurt, could it?

''Maybe I should let you both skive off,'' She said thoughtfully.

Crystal and Chris stared hopefully at their mother, would she allow them to stay?

_I hope so, _Crystal thought _magic school sucks, big time._

''Yeah,'' Piper said, a slow smile spreading across her face, ''yeah.''

Chris and Crystal smiled at each other, victory reflected in both pairs of eyes, it was an extremely rare occasion that they managed to persuaded their rule abiding mother, to let them do something exciting and rule breaking, e.g. skive school.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged confused glances.

''Yeah,'' Piper said grinning broadly, I'll let you skive off school so I can get done by _both _your principles, then the elders will find out, say I'm neglecting my role as a mother of ''the almighty ones-''

Paige grinned at this, Chris and Wyatt were always calling themselves ''the almighty ones'' purely to annoy their mother then any thing.

''And then they can take you away from me.'' Piper added pausing for breath, everyone stared at her.

''Look,'' Piper began firmly, still slightly flustered from her breathless speech, she pointed at Chris. ''_You_ have to learn everything you can about the wizarding world, you know why.'' She said, glancing at Crystal, who was too busy pouting and staring at the floor to notice. Chris looked slightly guilty but didn't say anything, not in front of her.

''And _you,_'' she rounded on Crystal, who suddenly looked up from her pouting position, ''yeah?'' She asked expectantly, she had known Piper for way too long.

''You, you. Uh! You have to go to magic school because you have to learn!'' Piper all but shouted,.

''But what's the point if-'' Crystal began, but was cut off by a warning stare by Piper, and another lecture.

You are going, end of story!'' Piper snapped, folding her arms as if saying, ''this argument is over'' without actually saying it.

''But mum!'' Crystal protested, hands on hips imitating her mothers attitude.

Piper flinched at the word ''mum'' and Crystal must of noticed cause she, in a low whisper ''fine, I'll go.''

Phoebe glanced back and forth between a worried Piper and a guilty Crystal and in an effort to shatter the overwhelming silence, said in a bright cheery voice; ''ok so Hogwarts and Magic school, erm, you should probably get going now, right, Paige?''

''What? Oh, yeah! Right Magic school, um, go! Now! I-just, Chris orb your sister to magic school! Now!'' Paige order, looking flustered.

Chris and Crystal both smiled at each other, _Could this family get any weirder? _Crystal sent.

Chris thought for a second but his mind was instantly made up when Piper spontaneously burst out with; ''pasta, must get some pasta for tomorrow night.''

_No_

_So...first chapter – pretty please review! (looks hopeful!)_

****

Betaed by Luvindrewfuller...


	2. Magic School, the Joy!

_**A/N; **_

_**Luvindrewfuller **____Thanks 4 your review, really appreciate it. _

_Ok, so as promised more humour, might be a bit emotional near the end though. And I'm going to split the next chapter into 2 bits. Just cause I luv confusing u all! Lol._

_Anyway enjoy! _

Chapter 2: Magic School, the joy!

Chris and Crystal orbed into Magic school.

The halls were packed full of students pushing and shoving each other to get through.

The two 'siblings' just stood there, waiting for the crowd to calm down.

Crystal sighed, ''magic school is so boring, what's the point of coming here if I can't use magic, anyway?''

Chris just shrugged, ''I dunno,'' he had been avoiding the subject for sometime now.

''I mean,'' Crystal continued, desperate to get some information out of her brother, she was sick of the lies. ''I know Piper bound my powers to protect me, but…''

She stopped when she saw the look on Chris's face, he had turned chalk white.

''Chris?'' She asked timidly, ''are you ok?''

Chris stayed silent, his thoughts clearly on something else.

''Chris-'' She began, but she cut off when she saw her cousins Annabelle and Sean.

''Hey!'' She called out to them, waving her arm to get their attention.

They smiled when they saw her and ran over.

''Hiya!'' Annabelle practically jumped in front of her.

''What's got you so excited?'' Crystal asked grinning, as if she didn't know the answer!

Sean groaned, ''Suzie's party, she won't stop going on about it.''

Annabelle glared at him, ''Of course not! It's gonna be the best party ever!''

Chris frowned, ''apart from yours.'' She added quickly, turning to Crystal, who just shook her head slightly and laughed.

''See ya later Chris.'' She turned to go to her classroom but then stopped and gave Chris a strange look, ''you _are _coming to pick me up, right?''

Chris nodded.

Crystal brightened up immediately, ''ok then.''

''See ya!'' Chris had to yell, his sister was already half way down the hall.

He smiled and orbed off, deciding to vanquish a few demons before dropping into Hogwarts.

***

''So,'' Annabelle turned to Crystal, ''what are you going to wear?''

Crystal barely heard her, she was too busy wondering why Chris had acted so strange.

''Crystal?'' She asked, looking worriedly at her younger cousin. (Her mom had told her what she was called today.)

''What? Oh, erm, what am I wearing?''

Annabelle sighed and rolled her eyes, ''yes, that's what I just said. Honestly, what's up with you lately? You've being acting all weird.''

Sean smiled teasingly, ''like she isn't already?''

Crystal gave him one of her famous, how-dare-you-say-that-to-me-take-it-back-you've-hurt-me mock looks and elbowed him hard.

''Ow!'' He whined, holding his stomach, ''that hurt!''

''Sevres you right!'' She stated simply, folding her arms in mock annoyance.

Annabelle laughed, ''calm down you two,'' she said, in her bossiest voice, ''or you'll get into trouble. Again.''

''Hey!'' Crystal glared at her cousin, ''that wasn't me! It was him!''

Sean gave her a warning look, ''don't make me hurt you.''

''Oh yeah, what are you gonna do? Throw me against the wall?''

It hurt her slightly, that her cousins could be trusted with their powers and she couldn't. She knew Piper had only done it to protect her, but still…

She was the only one out of the whole family, that couldn't use her powers, and at magic school she often got teased for it. Not that anyone knew why she wasn't allowed to use them, even she didn't know, when she had asked Piper, she had merely said; ''it's for your own good.''

Oh well, at least her cousins didn't know anymore then she did, it was bad enough all the adults lying to her, but her cousins as well…

She had a feeling Chris knew more then he was letting on, but that he wasn't allowed to tell her. _And he can't know that much, otherwise he would of told me something so I'd understand._

She stood outside her classroom for a minute, not wanting to go inside and get teased again. She could feel two pairs of concerned deep blue eyes staring at her.

''Come on, Crystal cheer up. Your fourteen in two weeks, you should concentre on your party.'' Annabelle said gently, tucking a lose strand of blonde hair behind her ears. Her hair was in a plat today, and she wore the pale blue top, that Phoebe had gotten her, (she had gone on a crazy shopping spree) mostly to annoy Paige. It had the words ''if you think I'm a bitch, you should meet my mother'' on the front, in big white letters.

''Yeah,'' Sean said shifting uncomftably, he had never been that good at reassuring people, he had his moments though.

''You should think about the party, instead of feeling guilty.''

Crystal frowned at him confused, ''what makes you think I feel guilty?''

''Well you know, just, the way you looked and stuff. It just seemed like, you felt guilty about something.''

Crystal smiled, ''why would I feel guilty?''

''I dunno,'' Sean said shrugging.

_You really aren't good at reading people, are you? _She thought, smiling to herself.

''It's ok, I get it.'' She said gently, ''and I _don't _feel guilty.''

Sean breathed a sigh of relief, but because she understood, or didn't feel guilty, she didn't know.

_Why would I feel guilty? _She asked herself, but she _did _feel guilty, sometimes. She felt as though she was just one big weight on her families shoulders. And even though she would never admit it, to anyone else or even herself, sometimes she felt her family would be better off, without her.

It was hard enough been the youngest, and having everyone look down their nose at her, expecting her to be as clever as ''the twice blessed one'' and his ''savoir'' (everyone knew about future Chris) and get into just as much trouble.

She smiled mischievously, it had been fun at magic school when Chris and Wyatt were around. They had pulled so many pranks it was unreal! But they had pulled one prank to many, and had been excluded from magic school two years ago. Piper had not been pleased.

She remembered the day they had gotten excluded like it were yesterday.

***Flashback***

''How are we supposed to protect _her _if _you _keep getting into trouble! And drawing attention to yourselves!'' She had screamed at her guilty looking sons, not realising that Crystal, or Christina as she had been called that day, was listening in on the conversation, trying not to smile (cause putting an invisibility spell on Mrs Mildred was just ingenious!) But feeling somewhat guilty for been the course of the subject.

***End Flashy***

The good news was they had promised to teach her _all_ their tricks, meaning she cloud get back at the ''Boring Slut'' for being such a bitch and starting all those ridiculous rumours about her and her family.

That was one thing she couldn't stand. People making fun of her family just because they were jealous.

She sighed sadly, knowing this lesson was going to be a disaster, she didn't have to be psychic to figure that out.

''See you later'' she said to Sean as he continued down the hall to his lesson.

Magic school was open six days a week, four hours, (three on Saturday) and was divided into three main groups, based on ability and age.

The ''kindergarten'' kids were usally taught what their powers did, the ''Primary'' kids were taught how to control their powers and the ''High School'' kids, the oldest, were taught about the history of their powers, the demons that wanted them, and much more boring subjects, that Crystal couldn't possibly understand what an earth they had to do with magic.

Crystal and Annabelle where in the same classes for almost everything.

(Annabelle was a year older then her, Sean two years.)

''This should be fun,'' Annabelle said sarcastically, as the bell rang and they walked into the overcrowded classroom.

''Mm.'' Crystal nodded, knowing exactly what was going to happen and it was not gonna be good.

She took her place behind Annabelle at the back of the class and saw _her _come in. Prissy, stupid _Bethany Slututore. _Oh how she _hated _her, with her dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was always saying things about her family, provoking her, pushing her past her limit, making her lash out in anger and hate. But the ''oh so perfect'' Bethany _never _got blamed, it was always _her _fault never _Bethany's. _

She saw the stupid smirk on her face, and she clenched her teeth to stop herself from yelling ''go to hell bitch!''

''Ok class,'' their teacher, Miss Goodman said stepping in front of them all, Crystal liked her, she understood that most of the fights between her and Bethany weren't her fault. She was pretty too and in her early twenties, which was unusual for magic school teachers. (Not to mention Wyatt had a huge crush on her, which Crystal constantly teased him about.)

''Today we will be studying the diffence between higher level and lower demons.''

_This is gonna be so interesting…._Crystal thought letting her mind wander off as Miss Goodman began to speak.

(_Meanwhile..)_

''Leo!'' Piper called getting annoyed, she had called him four times, where was he?!

Well, she knew where he was, it wasn't that hard to figure out. He was with the stupid Elders all the time, now! For nearly four years he had been avoiding them. Saying he wasn't coming back until their _problem _was gone.

Piper knew he hated and blamed Crystal for everything that had happened in the past nine, nearly ten years. _Every_ demon attack was her fault, _every _time something smashed or had to be fixed because of a fight, it was once again _her _fault.

She really wanted to hate him for that, for blaming such a sweet and innocent (not to mention fiesty) young girl. It wasn't her fault! She had know idea what was going on, why the demons were after her, she didn't even who her real family was for gods sake!

Tears started to well up in Piper's eyes, as she remembered the promise she had made to herself, and to _her…._

It had been, more or less after the attack….after everything changed. Everything.

She wiped her eyes furiously, thinking about that wouldn't do much good now. She needed information, and she knew just who she'd get it from…

''LEO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!'' She screamed, in a last attempt to get her husbands worthless butt down to their house, so he could give her information.

Then maybe she could answer Phoebe's question, finally…

***Flashy***

Piper watched her two children orb off to magic school. Feeling slightly worried, she knew that Crystal was having some trouble, not being able to use magic. She just hoped she didn't get picked on again.

_Like mother, like dautgher. _The voice in her mind said, making her smile sadly. For she knew the truth, she had know, or thought she'd known Crystal's parents. And it was taking all of her strength not to tell her that _Crystal _was actually her real name. Crystal….

_Stop. _She told herself firmly, _it'll only make you remember, it'll only make you regret…_

She turned round and started making breakfast, she had forgotten to eat she had been so worried.

''Piper,'' Phoebe brought her out of her thoughts. ''We need to talk,''

She told her sister firmly.

Piper started flipping pancakes absentmindly, ''what about?'' She asked, knowing full well, what the anwser was.

She heard Phoebe sigh, they were the only two in the kitchen. Paige had orbed off after saying one of her charges was in trouble, although whether or not she had believed her, Piper still didn't know.

''About Crystal,'' Phoebe continued, pulling Piper out of her thoughts, she was not goning to back down this time, not going to let her sister close up again.

Piper stopped flipping pancakes and took a deep breath, ''what about Crystal? She's not in any danger.'' _Yet._ She added to herself.

Phoebe was getting irrated now, ''Piper you can't keep blowing this off, just because _you _don't want to talk about it!''She paused for breath, before continuing in a much calmer voice. ''You know you have to tell her sooner or later. Before _they _do.''

Piper lost her temper, how dare Phoebe critasize how she handled this situation! (Which was basically what she was doing.) Why didn't she take over and see if she could do a better job!? _She probably could, _she thought bitterly to herself, _she's the one who can read peoples emotions, who always seems to know what to say. Maybe she could help Crystal more then me. _The thought saddened Piper but she refused to let Phoebe know she felt that way. So instead she turned to face her sister, and said as calmly as she could; ''I'm not going to tell Crystal because-''

''Because what?!'' Phoebe snapped at her, trying to get Piper so mad she'd open up, she wanted to understand _why _Piper kept the truth hidden, _why _she never wanted to talk about what had happened, how it had affected her. Because as good as Piper was at hiding her emotions and keeping secrets, Phoebe knew it hurt her beyond words. All that guilt and rage she felt, was slowly killing her.

''Because, because.'' Piper stopped for a second, why didn't she want her to know the truth? She loved her, no denying that. So what was the problem, the big drama? _Your scared you'll lose her. _The voice inside her head whispered softly, normally it irrated her, but she knew that this time it was right. That there were loads of excuses for her secrecy.

That she loved Crystal _too _much and didn't think she could handle the truth. That she too would blame and hate Piper, or worse that _they_ would find her when she knew, that she would become much easier to track and find.

And when they found her….She wouldn't be Crystal anymore.

But this was all too much to say, too much even to think. And Piper refused to tell her younger sister how she felt, she _had _to be strong, for her sisters, for her children, and for _her. _

So she retaliated in the only other way she could; in anger.

She stared at Phoebe, who stared calmly back.

Piper suddenly took a step towards her sister, menacingly, Phoebe knew what was coming and slowly took a step forward. Not so close that Piper would notice, but close enough to prove to her sister she would not back down.

Piper's eyes narrowed and she really let rip, she yelled and screamed at Phoebe, who took a step back.

''You want to know why I don't tell her the truth?! About her family, about everything?!''

She didn't wait for an anwser, just continued; ''well, I'll tell you why I lie to _my daughter _everyday!'' She stopped and took a deep breath. Then went right back into psyco mode. ''It's because I don't want to lose her!'' She screamed in Phoebe's face, who merely blinked. ''I know what they'll do to her if they find her! And I promised her, promised _me._'' She stopped and took a deep breath, ''I lost mom when I was little girl,'' _I still remember her smile, _she thought sadly, and pictured her mother's face. ''And-'' she closed her eyes, ''we lost Pure, after only a few years of been witches.'' She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks, her sister's face engraved on her memory forever. ''We have lost so many people, because we're witches, Phoebe. And I can't-'' She stopped and sobbed quietly. Phoebe just stared at the floor, silently agreeing with her sisters unspoken words.

Piper suddenly stopped sobbing and turned away from Phoebe, what was she thinking?! Breaking down like that, it was stupid!

She wiped her eyes fiercely with the back of her hand and started flipping the now burnt pancakes.

Phoebe stood watching her for a mintue, she hadn't quite expected _that _but at least now she knew part of the reason Piper kept the truth hidden. She turned to leave, when she realised something, she still hadn't asked the question that had bagered her for so long.

''Piper?'' She asked timdly, she didn't want her sister in a rage again, she might blow her head off!

''What?'' Piper said weakly, she wasn't in the mood for any more questions.

''One day she'll find out, what are you gonna do then?'' Phoebe asked gently, hoping for a reply. When none came she sighed and walked out the manor. Leaving Piper staring at burnt, charred pancakes, and asking herself the same thing.

***End long Flashy* **

Piper still hadn't found an aswer, and it was beging to piss her off. Along with Leo. Piper took a deep breath and said in a sweet voice; ''Leo, if you don't get your worthless ass down here now, I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR FRICKING HEAD OFF!!'' She screamed so loud, she almost deafened herself. It worked though, in less then a minute, a swirl of blue/white lights filled the room, and Piper had to strifle a laugh. Leo had his hands over his ears and looked pretty pissed. ''What the hell was that for Piper?! What were you trying to do, deafen me?!''

''No,'' Piper said innocently, ''I just wanted to talk to you.''

''Well in that case, look up the word.'' Leo muttered, more to himself then Piper, but she heard.

''Don't take that tone of voice with me!'' Piper yelled at him, ''I've called you six times! Where the hell have you been?!'' She sighed, ''oh wait, don't tell me, you've been with the elders again, avoiding us.''

Leo stared guiltly at the floor, Piper took a deep breath, this was going to be a long morning.

_(Meanwhile in the underworld…) _

Bang! ''Bye bye, demon.'' Chris smiled as the demon in front of him exploded in a brust of flames.

His smile faded instantly as another demon appeared in front of him. The demon threw a fireball at him, Chris counter attacked but the impact sent him flying backwards into the nearest wall.

''Ow!'' He muttered as he stood up, ''that hurt.'' He turned to the demon who was preaping to throw another fireball, ''you're so gonna pay for that. I'm gonna kick your arse.''

The demon smirked, ''oh yeah, what makes you think _you _can hurt me?!'' He laughed, sending spit into Chris's face. Chris smiled teasingly, he knew just how to get this guy, or demon.

He made himself look as important as possible, ''because _I _am the twiced blessed-'' He was cut off by the demons agonizing screams, as he was vanquished.

''Oh man,'' Chris moaned as his older ''twice blessed'' brother, stepped in front of him. ''Soo,'' Wyatt Hailiwell said, pretty impressed with his handy work. ''Pretending to be me again Chris?'' He shook his head and tutted, 'it's sad really, my baby brother feels unworthy enough, to steal my identity.''

'Shut up Wy!'' Chris snapped, he hated been called 'baby' by anyone, well almost anyone…

'Shouldn't _you_ be at Hogwarts, learning about the wizarding world, so we can protect our sister.'' Wyatt said, in his best 'see _I'm_ responsible'

voice.

Chris frowned for a second, Wyatt hadn't been there this morning, he'd been at collage. Then it hit him, ''mom told you who she was today, didn't she.'' It was more of a statement, then a question, but Wyatt froze.

Chris stared at him for moment, ''Wy, are you ok?'' He asked worridly, not used to seeing the confused, uncertain look on his brothers face. Wyatt was the over confident, cocky one. ''Wy?'' He asked again, Wyatt snapped out of his thoughts, but he still looked worried about something.

Chris glad that his brother seemed normal again, decided to do what he always did when it came to his brother; annoy the hell out of him.

''Shouldn't _you_ be at collage, learning how to be normal, or something?''

Chris grinned at the annoyed expression on his brothers face. Wyatt just glared at him, ''oh shut up!'' He snapped, ''and orb off to Hogwarts,'' he smiled, ''or I'll tell mom you've been skipping lessons, and she'll kill you for that.'' his smile turned into a laugh at the scowl on Chris's face.

''I don't have lesson's today anyway, it's _Saturday._'' He muttered, already pissed at been forced to go to Hogwarts anyway.

''So, you still have to go,'' Wyatt was enjoying pestering his little brother, it was fun!

''Fine.'' Chris groaned, ''but you better not tell mom about this! I mean it, Wy.''

''Chill out,'' Wyatt said, whishing his brother would just orb off so he could kill a few demons, himself. He needed to get his mind off of things.

''I won't tell. If you leave. _Now._''

''Ok, ok. See you later bro.'' Chris said, orbing off.

Wyatt just stood there, wondering if he should tell Leo & Piper how much he remembered that night…

_So, sorry it took so long to update, got a bit distracted. I'll update quicker next time. Promsie. So like I said this chapter will be split into two parts. And the next one will have more humor, and be shorter. If I'm being too emotional, tell me & I'll change my idea a bit. But if you like then plz review. Plz. _


End file.
